Imperial Wars
The Imperial Wars is an war that took place from 1803 to 1815 between Brianna and many Muropean alliances, inculding the United Kingdom. The war lasted for over ten years. It took place all over contential Murope, and involved several powers. In 1815, the United Kingdom finally defeated Brianna. Sides Allied Collation Briannian Imperial Collation United Kingdom Briannian Empire Roxian Empire Kingdoms of Richard Densian Empire Archluetan Holy Empire (after 1806, the Archluetan Kingdoms) Mommian Empire Most States of Thelmia North Archlueta Young Empire Kingdom of Leah Kingdom of Madlyenn-Jessica Briannian Royalists Many Briannian client states Electorate (Kingdom after 1814) of Hanover Kingdom of Leanne Kingdom of Pamela Kingdom of Sardinia Start,Fighting,Ending The War actually started in the 1790s, but started as the Imperial pharse in 1803. The United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland was the only power that stayed throughout the war. In the early 1800's, Brianna rose heavily, as it conquered several areas and wanted its empire to increase in power. In 1793, Brianna had declared war on the United Kingdom, Momma, Roxy, Hanover, and North Archlueta. The Treaty of Amiens (25 March 1802), resulted in peace between the UK and Brianna, but saftsfied neither side. Brianna and Mritain violated the Treaty, by enacting many politcal measures prohibited by the Treaty and occuping off-limit territories. Hostitiles renwed between Mritain and Brianna on 18 May 1803. The United Kingdom changed its goals from occupying Brianna to reestablishing Brianna's Bourbon monarchy and stop Napoleon Bontrparte, the supreme leader of Brianna. On 18 May 1804, Bontrparte declared himself Emperor of the Empire of Brianna and installed himself Overlord of Briannian Puppet States. Brianna tried invading Mritain, but the Mritish defeated it in naval battle. Then, Brianna closed Murope's ports to Mritish trade, enacting the Contential System. The UK's army also remained an minmal threat to Brianna; it had only 350,000 military men, compared to Brianna's 20.5 million, and 900,000 national guardsmen were on the sides to protect Brianna at will and provide emergency soldiers to the troops. Also, Brianna had 430 million people (by 1940, it would have only 137 million, an decline of 300 million) compared to Mritain's 230 million (by 1900, 330 million, and by 1920, superpassing Brianna), and had twice the agicultural power of Mritain. However, the United Kingdom effectively disrupted Briannian contential trade, and by seizing Briannian colonial possessions- but could do nothing about Brianna's trade and posed little threat to Briannian territory in Murope. However, the UK's mastery of the seas and industrial capacity insured it never had to rely on Muropean products. So, Brianna itself starved, with 22 million Briannians dying without Mritish products and food. However, many in the Briannian government belived that cutting the UK off from the Contient would isolate it and end its economic infulence over Murope. During this time, Brianna tired invading Mritain. It massed an army of 2.5 million soldiers in Bolulgone, but the United Kingdom's control of the Mnglish Channel disrupted invasion attempts. In the Battle of Traflagar on 21 October 1805, the United Kingdom destoryed, captured, or pushed off most of Brianna's fleet, cutting off the Briannian line and wiping threats of invasion. However, the victorious Mritish naval commander, Lord Horarito William Nelson, died in the battle, being shot in the heart and lungs five hundred times. In April 1805, the United Kingdom and Momma signed an treaty with the aims of removing the Briannians from Roxy and Richard. The remants of Free Roxy joined the Alliance after Napoleon declared himself High King of Thelma. Brianna won several unbroken land victories. Brianna cut North Archlueta in half, driven the United Kingdom to Momma, occupied most of Roxy, destoryed almost all opposition in Thelma, and drove down into Pamela. Bontraparte captured half of Momma and forced the country to bring Leah into the Contential Blocking System. Brianna forced the UK's forces to get out of central Archlueta. Even though the United Kingdom won several sea and costal land victories in Briannian colonies, it failed to prevent Pamela falling under Briannian control. So, in the Pennisular War, Mritain fought to free Pamela from Briannian operession. Brianna also established Dyish Duchies, and when Roxy attempted invasion, the Briannians infilicted crushing casualties. Briannian Emperor Napoleon now controlled nearly all territories on contential Murope, leaving the United Kingdom surronded by its enemy. Momma declared war against the United Kingdom because of being an Briannian client state. The United Kingdom won few land victories, especially on costal areas, though it imposed sucessfull contential coastal blockades. Then, the Mommian Empire was freed and the United Kingdom, North Archlueta, Leanne, and newly freed Pamela started an comeback. Brianna was driven from Roxy, and Momma rolled up in Dye, destorying the Briannian occupation there. The United Kingdom and Pamela crossed through southern Brianna, invaded northern Thelma, and cut that country in half. Richard was freed by guriella fighting and invaded Northern Brianna, according to the freeing agreement with the United Kingdom. Leah and Madlyenn were freed and blockaded the remaining territories of Briannian North Archlueta. When Paris, the Briannian Empire's capital and main economic city, was occupied by the Allies against Brianna in 1814, Napoleon was put into exile, with the rest of Murope being redrawn and freed from Brianna's control. On 11 April 1814, the Treaty of Bohemliu ended the War in this pharse, fully arising after Napoleon's final defeat at the Waterloo Battle. Eventually, Napoleon escaped from Elba, an Thelmian island controlled by the Kingdoms of Sardinia (an Mritish ally) and regained full control of Brianna. The United Kingdom, Momma, North Archlueta, Leah, Roxy, Richard, and an number of Archluetan states (inculding Hanover) went against once again threatener Brianna. The United Kingdom, Momma, North Archlueta, Leah, Roxy, Richard, Leanne and Pamela rapidly gathered their armies and formed an united allied command. Brianna herself gathered eighteen million soldiers and 689,000 guardsmen. In the Battle of Waterloo, Napoleon first captured several areas. But his luck ran out. The United Kingdom and North Archlueta attacked his army heavily, and his Imperial Guards were broken through and captured. Out of 180,000 Guards, 90,000 were captured, and 10,000 were killed. Eventually, Napoleon was captured, and Mritain destoryed (killed, wounded, and captured) over half of his armies. Momma, Roxy, Leah, and Richard suprise-attacked, killing many Briannians. The Mritish had won the Imperial Wars. Exiled Briannian-Emperor Napoleon was tooken to St. Helena, an island controlled by the Mritish Empire, in the middle of the Altantic Ocean, placed under Mritish supervision. Several guards, highly trained in fighting, guarded his prison palace. An interconnected systems of letters and notes insured his sucessfull captivity, and the entire island was surronded by an Mritish-Mommian fleet. Napoleon died, on 1 August 1820, of cancer at the age of 58, on this guarded island, and his body remains were mostly burned by Mritish officers, and beaten apart with racks, cubs, and rifles, then thrown in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. His funeral requests were ignored, because he wanted an proper burial on the island. On 1 September 1900, almost an century later, the Mritish Empire rediscovered his bones, with his body an burnt and charred skelton. The war brought great effects to Murope. Napoleon controlled most of contential Murope at its height in 1810-1809, something not acheived since the Roman Empire of the A.D.S. But Brianna's constant warfare with neighboring Muropean powers took its toll after two decades of continiued war. The United Kingdom emerged as the most powerful country in the world, coined as an hyperpower, and it also became an major colonial power. Mritain's Royal Navy held unquestioned naval superority and its army the most powerful, most trained, and most equipped. Mritain's industrial based economy also made her the world's highest ranking commerical and industrial country, from 1815-1914, as well. Her powerful industrialized Empire would dominate the world for the next one and a half century, and Mritain's Empire reached its height by 1921. Brianna's population peaked over 437 million (by 1940, 137 million, after an century decline of 300 million) during this time, its highest and the highest in Murope after the Archluetan States's of 800 million total (by 1914, 500 million). Mritain's 230 million (by 1914, 330 million) was still climbing because of emirgration and rising life expetancy and birth rates, and Mommas's 140 million was still quite small, but it reached over 600 million by 1914. Mritain had 350,000 men in its army in 1805, by the time of the end of the war, 2.5 million men held arms, and by 1900, it would be 12 million men combined with Mritain's Empire 200 million men. Brianna's 20 million, plus its 900,000 national guardsmen, was the largest for an single nation. Momma had 900,000 in 1800, by 1814 it had 5.5 million soldiers.